Some licensing systems are designed to have a separate licensing manager for each communication system. If a common licensing manager is used, a communication system can consume all the available licenses. This results in other communication systems not being able to use the same licensing manager.
Having separate licensing managers for each communication system is not a problem if there is only a single communication system. However, in environments where there are multiple/distributed communication systems, having multiple license managers can become cumbersome for administrators. In large systems, the administrator may have a large number of separate licensing managers to administer. What is needed is a centralized system that overcomes the problems associated with the current implementations.